Boromirs Tochter
by Celebne
Summary: Eine junge Fremde kommt nach Minas Tirith und sorgt für Unruhe in der Truchseß-Familie.


Boromirs Tochter,Teil 1  
  
Disclaimer: Ich habe diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen habe. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun. Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum  
von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Es war ein lauer Sommerabend. Boromir und Faramir waren mit ihren Soldaten von einem erfolgreichen Kriegszug gegen die Orks in Ithilien zurückgekehrt. Sogar Denethor war an diesem Abend gutgelaunt und hatte Worte des Lobes für Faramir übrig, den er sonst immer kritisierte.  
  
Boromir spendierte eine Runde Bier nach der anderen für die Soldaten. Sie saßen zusammen in der Soldatenschänke in einem der untersten Befestigungsringe von Minas Tirith. Man unterhielt sich, lachte, aß und trank.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein scheues junges Mädchen trat ein. Sie trug ein schlichtes, dunkelbraunes Reisekleid und hatte einen grauen Umhang mit Kapuze um die Schultern. Ihr fast hüftlanges Haar war rotblond und ihre Augen blau.  
  
„Wer von euch ist der Heermeister des Weißen Turms?", fragte sie schüchtern in die Runde. Die meisten Soldaten hörten sie nicht, weil der Lautstärkepegel in dem Raum so hoch war. Nur Faramir wurde ihr gewahr, und er ging schnell zu seinem Bruder und informierte ihn.  
  
„Da steht ein Mädchen, das dich sprechen will, Bruder". „Das ist bestimmt eine neue Verehrerin von mir", grinste Boromir und drehte sich jetzt endlich nach der jungen Fremden um. Als er ihr Gesicht sah, erschrak er ein wenig. Schnell trat er zu ihr hin.  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte er mit klopfendem Herzen und musterte das Mädchen von oben bis unten. Sie mochte höchstens 15 oder 16 Jahre alt sein. Noch keine Frau, aber auch kein Kind mehr.  
  
„Ich bin Atiniel, Nindé's Tochter", erklärte das Mädchen und sah Boromir mit großen, himmelblauen Augen an.  
  
„Nindé's Tochter", flüsterte Boromir atemlos und schluckte. „Wo ist deine Mutter, Atiniel?" „Meine Mutter ist tot", sagte Atiniel leise und senkte den Blick.  
  
„Aber wer kümmert sich jetzt um dich?", fragte Boromir besorgt.  
  
„Meine Mutter hat mir auf dem Sterbebett gesagt, wer mein Vater ist", erwiderte Atiniel und sah Boromir fest in die Augen. „Sie hat gesagt, er würde sich um mich kümmern, wenn sie tot ist".  
  
„Ja, und wo steckt dieser Kerl, der sich nicht um sein Kind sorgt?", fragte Boromir ärgerlich.  
  
„Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass mein Vater Boromir heißt und der Sohn des Truchseß von Gondor ist", sagte Atiniel mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Boromir wurde kreidebleich und griff sich an die Kehle. „Das kann unmöglich sein", krächzte er. „Du willst mich zum Narren halten, Mädchen. Ich habe keine Tochter – das kann gar nicht sein".  
  
Atiniels Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie huschte schnell zur Türe hinaus. Faramir hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet und trat jetzt zu Boromir hin.  
  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er teilnahmsvoll. Boromir schilderte kurz, was ihm Atiniel erzählt hatte.  
  
„Warum soll sie nicht deine Tochter sein?", fragte Faramir erstaunt. „Sie ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und du warst lange in Nindé verliebt".  
  
„Nindé!", wiederholte Boromir unglücklich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie tot sein soll". „Was wird jetzt aus Atiniel?", fragte Faramir besorgt. „Sie scheint ja nun nur noch dich mehr auf dieser Welt als Angehörigen zu haben".  
  
Doch Boromir sagte nichts, sondern sank entmutigt auf einen Hocker.  
  
Faramir beschloß, nach dem Mädchen zu sehen. Atiniel lief derweil tränenüberströmt durch die Straßen der Weißen Stadt. Sie war noch nie in ihrem jungen Leben in so einer großen Stadt gewesen. Die vielen fremden Menschen flößten ihr Angst ein. Plötzlich stieß sie mit einem betrunkenen Soldaten zusammen.  
  
„Oha", lallte der Mann. „Du kommst mir gerade recht, schöne Maid. Ich werde dich mit in meine Kammer nehmen und mir einen schönen Abend mit dir machen". Er packte sie derb am Handgelenk und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.  
  
„Laßt mich in Ruhe, sonst schreie ich laut um Hilfe!", rief Atiniel außer sich vor Wut.  
  
Der Soldat lachte böse und zog sie derb an sich, um sie zu küssen. Atiniel schlug, kratzte und trat um sich. „Du kleine Wildkatze!", bellte der Soldat empört. „Ich werde dich schon noch zähmen". Er holte aus, um Atiniel eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.  
  
In diesem Moment packte ihn Jemand von hinten und riß ihn von Atiniel weg.  
  
„Oran, laß sie in Ruhe!", rief Faramir wütend und schüttelte den Soldaten. „Geh in dein Quartier und schlaf deinen Rausch aus!"  
  
Oran grunzte und taumelte gegen eine Häuserwand. Dann erkannte er den jungen Heermeister.  
  
„Oh, bitte verzeiht mir, Lord Faramir", wimmerte er. „So etwas wird nie wieder vorkommen". Faramir sah ihm wütend hinterher. Dann wandte er sich an Atiniel, die wie ein verschrecktes Reh an der Mauer kauerte.  
  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Keine Angst, Mädchen, Niemand in dieser Stadt wird dir etwas tun – dafür werde ich sorgen".  
  
Atiniel fasste schnell Vertrauen zu Faramir. „Ihr seid Boromirs Bruder, nicht wahr?" Faramir nickte und lächelte wieder. „Ich denke, ich bin dein Onkel, Atiniel".  
  
„Wenigstens Ihr erkennt mich an", seufzte Atiniel unglücklich. Sie wirkte müde und niedergeschlagen. „Ich werde dir ein Quartier für die Nacht suchen", schlug Faramir vor. „Der Morgen ist klüger als der Abend. Morgen werden wir weitersehen". 


End file.
